The Philosopher Stone Alchemist
by DictionRider3233
Summary: When Edward deals with the mysterious loss of Alphonse, he recieves a book. After cracking the code the book was written in, he finds out about a man who could make anything from nothing. The Philosopher Stone Alchemist. Unfortunately, His hideout is an island which has been destroyed for over 150 years.
1. Chapter 1: The Coded Book

*The Philosopher Stone Alchemist - Chapter 1: The Coded Book*

June 1st, 1850

It has started. For the first time, an alchemist has created something from nothing. I am not so particulary fond of it myself, but what can I do? It's my talent. Fuhrer Bradley says that my skills could come in handy someday. As flattering as that is, Hohenheim suggests otherwise. I'm torn apart.

June 5th, 1850

I am now an official State Alchemist. Because of my ability, I have been nicknamed, "The Philosopher Stone Alchemist." I am proud to serve my country. It may be small, but Shanoa is still a mighty country.

June 10th, 1850

I have got to get out of here! Fuhrer Bradley lied. Using my abilities, he is wiping out Shanoa. I could fight, but I fear it is far too late. I must go into hiding. No one must know that I, The Philosopher Stone Alchemist, are still alive. I can only imagine what the road ahead has in store.

*150 Years Later*

Edward Elric sat down on the blue couch. He picked up a magazine and began to read. Slowly, he began to feel sleepy. He looked at the clock. "12:30 Huh? I should probably get some sleep." And with that, Edward starting sleeping. Inside his dream, Edward looked around. He noticed an empty city. All of a sudden, the roads and buildings turned to blood and fell to the ground. Edward watched in horror as little creatures started crawling out of the blood. Edward was about to scream, when an arm shut him up. The arm belonged to Alphonse. Human Alphonse. Edward jumped off of the couch.

After getting ready, Edward went to Central Station. He walked into Colonel Mustang's office. "Hey Colonel, how's it going?" Edward said as he sat down. Mustang showed his face of displeasure. "Fullmetal, why are you 3 hours late?" Edward looked at the clock. "I'm not 3 hours- HOLY CRAP!" Colonel chuckled a little bit. "Let me guess. You're too short to reach your clock, is that right?" Edward was pissed off. "What did you just say?" Colonel went back to his paper work. "Listen, Edward, I know you're rather tired but focus."

Edward watched as Mustang pulled out a list of names. "We still have no idea where Alphonse has been taken to, but we have a report claiming that they have heard large clanking sounds in East City." Edward lit up. There is another story behind this. A while ago, they had found a fake Philosopher Stone. They had not known this until after it exploded. It had opened a vortex and took Alphonse away.

The Colonel continued. "There have also been a report of a large, demon like man burning down homes and killing families, leaving their bodies outside the doors. We want you to investigate. Oh, and here. This came for you." Mustang handed Edward a book. The title said, "Alchemy And It's Understandings." After Edward and Mustang said goodbye, Armstrong entered the room. "Hello Edward." Edward fainted. "Please tell me you're not-" Mustang finished for him. "Coming with you? You bet he is."

Edward and Armstrong boarded the train. Edward looked at the book in his lap. "Well, may as well get reading this." He opened the book. Edward was suprised. He flipped the book, page after page, only to find nothing. All it had was random letters jumbled up. Edward smiled. He thought, "coded, eh? Well, whoever sent this must be challenging me."

He noticed a tiny slip of paper fall out. It said, "Atbash." In a few hours, the train pulled up to East Central. Edward got out and stretched. He went to the library. Armstrong said, "Edward, what about our business here?" Ed brushed him off. "I need to do some research fisrt." He went up to the desk. "Can I get a book about something called Atbash?" In a few seconds, the woman gave him a couple of books titled, "Atbash Cipher."

Armstrong grabbed Edward's arm. "Business first. Let's go." Edward sighed. "Fine." Moments later, Edward and Armstrong dealt with the person killing people and burning houses. It turns out he was also making the clanking sound. Edward sat down at the table and began writing down information about the Atbash cipher. After a while, he began deciphering the book he had been sent.

When Armstrong woke up, he looked at Edward. "An allnighter Ed? Is that healthy for you? You need sleep to grow, you know." Edward ignored his comment. Armstrong walked up to Edward. Edward said, "This book. It has information on...The Philosopher Stone Alchemist." Armstrong was confused. "Who?" Edward stood up. "An alchemist who can create ANYTHING from nothing!" Armstrong gasped. "What!?" Edward turned around. "There's more. He's in hiding. Somewhere on an island called Shanoa. Know that place."

Armstrong looked down. "Shanoa hasn't been known for quite some time. It was destroyed 150 years ago. With everyone on it." Edward gasped.


	2. Chapter 2: The Road Of Demon

*The Philosopher Stone Alchemist - Chapter 2: The Road Of Demon*

April 12, 1860

For 10 years now I have been on the run. **They** found my hideout in Shanoa. I need to make a deistraction somewhere for **them** to investigate. I believe I heard that **they** had a base not too far from Ishval. I should go check it out.

April 14, 1860

The Road Of Demon. A patch of land completely sectioned off to train** their **demon hybrids. I noticed that **they** have almost no guards. Do **they** really have THAT much faith **their **rookies? Oh, well. At least I can make a scene here.

April 20, 1860

It worked! **Their** defenses were pretty strong, but I managed to destroy The Road Of Demon.** They **are investigating the site, leaving Shanoa to me. Hopefully **they** can follow my fake trail. I dropped my map to Shanoa back there, but hopefully nature hid it.

*Present Day*

Edward pounded the door to pieces. "What do you mean destroyed!?" Armstrong sat down and said, "During one of the worst wars that led up to the war we had with Ishval, Shanoa was the major weapons manufacturer. They provided anyonw who came. One day, someone thought disabling their enemies would be a good idea. So, they bombed Shanoa."

Edward was in tears. "Dammit! How!? There must be some way he survived!" Armstrong went into thought. "Now that I think about it, there was a report 10 years after the bombing of a marvelous fighter. The road there is near Ishval." Edward grabbed Armstrong. "Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Edward and Armstrong ran down to the station, when they were blocked by two suited people. Their eyes gave Ed and Armstrong the chills. "Sorry, fellas, but we need to get through." Edward hoped they would move. "Sorry, but this station is closed."

A moment later, the two gentlemen went flying and smacked the side of the train. When Edward and Armstrong walked into the station, they saw at least a couple dozen suited men. One of them grabbed the train. "We warned you." He threw the train at Edward and Armstrong. They jumped out of the way in time, but the train was completely destroyed. Edward growled, "Damn bastards!" Then, Edward smiled. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. Armstrrong?" And with that, Edward and Armstrong got ready for the fight.

The suited men laughed. Suddenly, they began transmorming. Each one was a wolf-like creature, with sharp claws for fingers, pointed tails, horns, sharp teeth, and six strong arms. Edward and Armstrong looked at them in shock. "Who the hell are you guys!?" One of them stepped up. "We are known as The Pack." Suddenly, the ground began shaking. Edward looked at Armstrong, who was lifting up chunks of earth. "Take this!" He launched many figurines of his head at The Pack, but it didn't do anything. Armstrong was scared. "Got any ideas, Edward?" He was shocked to see Edward running. "Yeah, I do. RUN!" The Pack chased after them, and surrounded them. Just as The Pack was about to slice and dice, they heard a voice say, "Stop! They could be useful to us. Return!"

Edward watched as The Pack grew dark black wings and flew into the sky. "Hey, Armstrong, did you see-" Edward looked at Armstrong, who was curled up crying. Edward laughed. "What, is the art of being a wuss passed down the Armstrong line for generations?" Armstrong sttod up. "Of course not! Where did those people go?" He looked into the sky.

After the incident, they "borrowed" Colonel Mustang's car, and began down the road. A couple hours later, they stopped at a little road block. A ten-foot wall. "Huh, what could be on the other side?" Edward busted down the wall. They saw a couple of those suited people looting the place. "Go away! The Road Of Demon is for us only!" Edward was shocked. "The Road Of Demon?" The suited man jumped out of his skin. "The what!? What are you saying!? There's no Road Of Demon, that's ridiculous!" The other guy grabbed him. "Let's go!" And they flew away, leaving the stuff behind. Armstrong examined the junk. "Whatever they were lokking for is in here." He bumped into a box and a map fell out. Edward picked it up. "A map of...SHANOA!? Look, it was written 10 years AFTER the bombing! Secret tunnels, traps, storage rooms..." Armstrong grabbed a giant metallic gun. "Well, looks like Shanoa is more active than we thought."

Edward And Armstrong got into Mustang's car, and drove off.

The screen turned off. "So, they found the map of Shanoa? Excellent. They can do all the work for us. Get the plane ready. We have a ride to catch. Heh heh."


End file.
